pocky flavoured kisses
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Rima bit down hard, her teeth sinking into his flesh easily. His blood gushed into her mouth, filling her desires. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he pressed himself closer to her. Yeah, this had to be love. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer - don't own. **

**A/N - Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! This was just a cute little idea I had. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>.:: pocky flavoured <em>kisses <em>::.**

* * *

><p>She smiled a sort of serene smile, her lips curving upward at a delicate angle, as her head tilted slightly to the left, and her hair gracefully slid past her shoulders. The smile was fake, like the rest of her porcelain features – so hideously disguised by all this <em>makeup <em>that he didn't understand why she even needed in the first place.

She didn't need it, he convinced himself.

Her body's dipswere enhanced by the curvature of her spine in the pose she was holding. Her eyes feigned a seductive glance, and the camera clicked away haphazardly.

"Good, _good! _Just like that!" the photographer shouted enthusiastically. Of course, she didn't need anyone telling her how well she posed, she already knew of her ability.

He watched idly, sitting in a creaky, uncomfortable wooden chair, as her solo shots ended.

It didn't take long, since she nailed each pose with the utmost precision.

When the camera finally turned itself away from her, he saw her for the first time all day. Her face fell from that painted on smile, and her blood red lips almost dropped to a slight frown. Her eyes became dull and emotionless; just the way he liked her.

She calmly stalked up to him, her features almost fond.

The smile he gave her was one the camera would never see.

"Shiki." She greeted politely.

He did not say anything, but reached into his back pocket to pull out a beloved box of Pocky. But before he could take a stick out for her, she placed a hand over his.

"Not yet, they don't want me to ruin my lipstick."

He could think of several other ways to ruin her lipstick, ways that would require much more effort, ways that would require his own lips to ruin it.

He blinked the thoughts away and slid the box back into his pocket.

"How long?" he asked, his voice low and unused.

It was almost funny, how neither of them either spoke very much, and yet they had better communication than most.

"Five minutes until he needs us both." She answered concisely. He nodded in understanding, leaning back in the chair. His eyes closed for the briefest of moments, and he felt a gush of wind fly past him. Opening his eyes, he found the girl that was previously in front of him, was nowhere to be found.

"Rima?" he questioned softly, eyes scanning around him.

She was back but a moment later, with a chair identical to his. She propped it next to him, and sat. They didn't face each other, or say anything, but the silent presence of each other was all they needed.

"Alright guys, break's over!" The cameraman hollered, ushering them back to the set. Shiki stood, offering a hand to Rima, who smiled slightly before sliding her own palm into his.

"The theme here is dark seduction. Something I know you two excel at." The photographer shot them a sly look, a mischievous grin present. He was the only one on the outside that knew the truth between Shiki and Rima. Of course, it wasn't very smart to have humans know so much about their lives, but their cameraman was exclusive to them, and had been theirs ever since they first started modeling.

Rima spared a glance at Shiki when he wasn't looking, to admire his attributes. They had him shirtless in this scene – which didn't surprise her much. They _always _had him shirtless. And not without good reason. She had no qualms admitting that he was attractive. No, not at all. Even she wasn't dense enough to miss the way his pale blue eyes sparkled (much like hers) in the light. His auburn red hair, with maroon highlights that glistened in the sun. And his porcelain pale skin, soft to the touch. The thought disgusted her though. She sounded like a lovesick pup, hungering for attention.

Which she was most certainly _not. _

After taking a short breath, she turned to face him, and the mask slid back into place. Her crimson lips parted slightly, and her eyes became glazed. She stared up at him in intense, longing, _desire. _

He played along, a soft smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He always found her rather amusing when they were taking shots. He molded her body against his and used a finger to tilt her chin upwards, her lips centimeters from his. They were close enough to feel their breaths mingling. _He smells like Pocky…_

She heard the _click _of the camera flashing as they adjusted their bodies around each other in sensual ways. These scenes – which were quite frequent – disturbed her. They brought up unwarranted and unwanted feelings that she desperately tried to just squash back down, to no avail. Her stomach would tingle with this strange jumpy feeling, every time he looked at her with those smoldering eyes.

"Alright. You know what would really just make this entire shoot?" Rima and Shiki exchanged glances, then looked at their photographer expectantly.

"A kiss." He replied shamelessly.

Rima slid her gaze back to Shiki, leaving the decision up to him. It wouldn't be the first time they were asked to do this, but both agreed that they wouldn't let this affect their friendship.

In response to the request, Shiki's fingers wound themselves in Rima's hair. It was different for them to keep her hair down, but he admitted to liking the change. As his fingers knotted through her tresses, he tugged on them lightly, pulling her face up to his. He could practically feel the excitement as the camera flashed.

"Oh, that's just _great!_"

As his mouth neared hers, he thought that he liked being the reason her lipstick would get ruined. A small smirk played about his mouth as he dipped his head down to seal the gap between the two.

As soon as their lips met, Rima's hands gripped his chest and shoulder, careful not to hide too much of her face from the camera. They couldn't get too involved in the kiss; they had to make sure it _looked _good rather than _felt _good.

There was a difference.

They kissed lightly for a few moments before Shiki pulled away, a little out of breath. Rima looked up at him – knowing the shoot was over – with her usual expression. Carefully, she raised her hand to his lips, and wiped away the lipstick that smudged on his lips.

She knew he was feeling smug.

He retracted his hand from her hair and stepped back from her to take a deep breath.

"Go get changed," he ordered quietly, "I'll meet you outside when you're done."

Rima nodded – too late – after he turned his back to her and walked away. She sighed and turned around, thinking she'd maybe like some pocky right about now.

She undressed mechanically, taking off her gothic Lolita dress – which involved a lot of laces and frills. Not to her taste whatsoever, but she dealt with it. She glanced in the mirror and wiped the lipstick off of her face, her pale pink lips now visible. Rima never cared for red lipstick. It always reminded her of what she looked like when she was feeding, and she certainly didn't want to mix that with the rest of her life.

She changed into a black tee shirt and jean shorts, and headed for the front door. As she walked, she tied her hair back up into her traditional pigtails – much preferring her hair to be out of her face.

He was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, as if he had nowhere in particular to be. Without announcing herself, she walked up to him as he casually tilted his head in her direction. A stick of pocky hung from his lips, and Rima found herself wanting to bite it right from his mouth.

He handed her a stick and she bit it off slowly, enjoying the sweetness.

"Where to?" she asked.

He shrugged and pushed himself off of the wall, and began to walk in a random direction. She shook her head and skipped to catch up with him, falling into step. As he walked, the breeze pushed his hair back and suddenly his neck was quite visible.

She swallowed.

He was looking rather inviting, if she admitted it.

She must've been staring rather obviously, for he gave her a sidelong glance and smirked. "Someone thirsty?"

Rima blushed several shades of red and whipped her head away muttering, "No."

He grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop walking, then he leaned in close. "Are you sure?" he drawled lowly. "You can have some if you want."

Rima swallowed, feeling her fangs growing inside her mouth. They couldn't do this out in the open. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at his neck in temptation. Her lips parted slightly. He chuckled deeply. His voice caused her to snap out of her stupor, and she pulled away abruptly.

"Not here." She quivered.

He nodded, still holding onto her wrist, as he pulled her along. She had no clue where he was leading her. Perhaps back to school, to their dorms. All she could think of was his porcelain skin, calling out to her. Her fangs begged to puncture the smooth skin and drink from his delicious blood.

She only vaguely recognized that they weren't outside anymore. Shiki slammed her against the wall, pinning her there with his body. She felt his heat pressing tightly against her own, and she whimpered slightly.

This was usual. Whenever they fed off of each other, it was as if these lust hungered demons awakened within them. Their normal quiet and reserved selves disappeared temporarily, and the demons took over.

"Shiki…" Rima breathed, leaning forward. She pressed her lips to the base of his throat and heard him grumble low within his chest. He tilted his head back, exposing his silky neck to her.

"I don't know why I always have to coax this out of you…" he replied, voice breathless. In response, she licked his neck, feeling his pulse beating steadily beneath the paper-thin flesh. Her teeth grazed the skin teasingly.

Shiki closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Rima bit down hard, her teeth sinking into his flesh easily. His blood gushed into her mouth, filling her desires. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he pressed himself closer to her. Shiki let out a soft groan as she sucked; his hands on her hips.

His thoughts confused her. They were a torrid mess, and she guessed that even _he _couldn't sort them out. He cared for her deeply, she knew. And there were feelings of attraction to her, which scared him. He didn't want to ruin what they had. She understood and knew this already. The first time she had drank his blood, it came as a shock, but this was nothing new anymore.

Because she felt the exact same way.

Once she had her fill, Rima pulled away and licked his wound clean. He lowered his head so that he could meet her gaze, and he brought a hand to wipe the smear of blood on her lips. He then brought his finger to his own lips, tasting his blood.

She thought it might've been the most erotic thing she's ever seen.

"My turn?" he questioned softly. She nodded and tilted her head back, waiting for him to repeat the procedure. But instead of biting down, she felt warm lips pressing against the juncture of her neck, teasing their way up to her jaw. She gasped lightly when he pressed his lips to hers roughly, tongue sliding across her bottom lip. He could still taste the blood on her mouth.

Her hands slid into his hair, pulling him closer to her.

This kiss was real. Not something for the camera, with a hundred people watching. No, Rima felt the passion in this kiss.

He broke away, panting heavily as he dragged his lips back to her neck, biting down softly. The familiar tingle settled in Rima's stomach as he drank her up.

"Shiki…" she sighed, sounding a little more seductive than she intended. She felt him smirk against her as he pulled away with one final suck.

The two stared at each other for quite some time before they kissed again, their blood mingling. The kiss wasn't as rough as before, a lazy passion now present within them. When they pulled away, Rima's voice made itself known before she could even think.

"I love you." She blurted softly.

He nodded, brushing her hair back. "I know."

Rima closed her eyes, contented. A soft smile spread across her face. That was as close as she'd ever get to a confession from him. But she didn't mind, after all, they'd both just felt each other's feelings. It wasn't a surprise to either one of them.

Stepping back, Shiki reached into his back pocket and pulled out a stick of pocky. Rima smiled, accepting it gratefully. She took a small bite, and felt his fingers entwine with hers.

She swallowed, and the sweetness should have overwhelmed her. But – Rima decided – she didn't mind it that much at all.

* * *

><p><strong>How am I supposed to know how I did if you don't review? <em>Exactly.<em>**


End file.
